The Parent Trap
by TheGloriousDragon
Summary: When Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy discover they're siblings, they embark on an adventure to trap their parents in falling in love. DMHG Based of the true Parent Trap
1. Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just their children's personalities. Oh and Eris Yaxley and Daniella Dolohov and Jenna Boot.

* * *

><p>Rose Granger-Weasly was far from stupid. She was quite brilliant actually, much like her mother, Hermione. Not only did she inherit the insatiable thirst for knowledge and curly hair, she also inherited her mother's inquisitive nature.<p>

She had been washing her face when an owl flew in, a birthday card from her dad. It was her 15th birthday. Rose never paid much attention to birthdays and sometimes had forgotten the date on several occasions. Like that morning. But as she closed the card, she couldn't help but smirk as she saw the chicken scratch scrawl where her father had written his name. Ron Weasly. War hero.

Rosie love, hope you have a wonderful day!

Happy Birthday

Love Dad

The owl was carrying a sack full of gold. Her father never knew what to get her. In fact, she only knew what the card said was because it was the same message year after year. Otherwise, his handwriting was just too awful. She was grateful that she got her neat penmanship from her mother.

While the owl flew away, another came carrying a relatively big box. Rose knew this was from mum. She put away her wash cloth and opened the package on the spot. Her mother had enlarged the box to hold much more than it looked like it could hold. Rose didn't go through it, but was equally satisfied to see books and clothes. She smiled and went back to the mirror.

"Oh no," she moaned. There were dark circles under her eyes. Last thing she needed was to look like her mum when she got home from the ministry. People always said she looked like her mum. Talked like her too. And that's when it began. A little question, born from her inquisitive mature.

What had she gotten from her father?

In the genes department of course.

Rose looked in the mirror deeply. She certainly didn't have his nose. It was upturned and pointed, aristocratic. Grandma Molly claimed it was from some pureblood ancestor of her father's. Her mouth? No, that was all Hermione. Not overly small, but plump with the natural hue of roses. Ears? Small. Everyone said it was from Aunt Ginny. Cheekbones? Her Grandma Jane.

The more Rose peered in the mirror did she realize she looked absolutely nothing like her father. Wait! Her blue eyes! That definitely was his. Rose smiled. What else had she gotten?

The love of mischief was surely from Uncle George and her late Uncle Fred. Dedication from mum. She didn't have her father's slight stammer, his appetite, or love of Chudley Cannons. Don't get it wrong, Rose loved, _loved_, Qudditch. Surely she had gotten that from her father.

Rose pushed the thoughts away as she stepped in her dorm room and gathered her clothes for the school day. Her roommate was still asleep so Rose was quiet. She buttoned up her white oxford, stuffed it into her favorite black skirt, pulled on her knee high argyle socks, and fitted her feet into her shoes. Rose brushed her hair, an excellent blonde (courtesy of Grandma Jane who was a platinum blonde herself) to keep it from frizzing into the curls she got from her mother. Her roommate got up and quirked an eyebrow as she saw Rose was nearly finished getting ready. Rose's roommate was Eris Yaxley (yes, the Death Eater was her granddaddy). Despite her Death Eater roots, Eris proved to be a good and reliable friend to Rose. Maybe a little outrageous and ruthless at times, but Eris was in her own way, loyal.

Eris was taller than Rose, who stood petite (again, from Hermione), with the same pale skin most purebloods sported. Her hair was a gorgeous coal black, straight and thick. "What time is it?" Eris asked, removing herself from bed.

"6:54," Rose answered. Eris made a face. "Why are you so early?" she asked.

"Because! I don't want to be late!" Rose cried for the thousandth time. Eris took out a towel from her trunk and a pair of pink slippers. She glared at Rose through her sleepy blue eyes and stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

"How Gryffindor of you, Rose." Eris jokingly teased.

"I get it from my parents." Rose replied. Eris took something out of the trunk and flung it at Rose's head. It hit hard, as intended.

"Ouch!" Rose exclaimed and reached to pick up the package while rubbing her head. It was covered in pink wrapping paper. Rose looked at Eris, "What the hell was that for?"

Eris shrugged. "Happy Birthday Rose!" and disappeared into the bathroom.

Rose smirked as Eris shut the door behind her. Despite the bump on her head, Eris was not so completely self absorbed as her other friends as let's say, Molly and Victoire, not to forget her birthday. Rose opened the gift to gasp in delight.

It was a book.

Make that three books.

Three very expensive and rare books.

Rose had been chattering about the trilogy for ages as a girl would about a boy. She never knew Eris was listening. But she felt touched that she did. Rose stuffed the books in her trunk and left the room only to rush in a few moments later, having forgotten her tie.

Rose yanked the blasted thing around her neck and tied the silver and green cloth around her thin neck. Yes, silver and green.

Rose Weasly was a Slytherin.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was not full yet, but her brother Hugo (Third year) and cousin James Potter (Seventh Year) were sitting down. James was in Gryffindor, Hugo (thank Circe) was in Slytherin.<p>

But they were one big happy family and house rivalries weren't as tense as their parents' time. Until Qudditch season started to pick up.

She plopped down next to Hugo. "Pass the toast, Hue," she asked, using his preferred nickname. Whatever possessed their parents to use Hugo as her brother's name was obviously evil and had a wonderfully horrible sense of humor. Hugo simply asked to be called Hue. But their parents would insist on Hugo.

Despite their naming troubles (Rose was common place enough), their parents were remarkable, really. War _heroes_. Stood along their Uncle Harry in the war, brave and true. Rose's classmates had been in awe of her when she first arrived, as well as her teachers. But her cousin James Potter had come to Hogwarts before her so it wasn't nearly as much as a shock for everyone. The aging Headmistress McGonagall and Professor Longbottom were extremely fond of Rose and James. But as predicted, the two were horribly mischievous as their ancestors. James reminded McGonagall so much of his namesake with the same unruly hair and brown eyes. Rose, despite being blonde, was just as fast as her mother in the classroom, shooting her hand up to answer every question. But it was their parents that amazed McGonagall, the fact they had all been able to move on.

It was cool to hear Professor Binns drone on and on about the Second Wizard and then point at her, declaring that _her _father _and _mother had saved the Wizarding World. Her chest would swell up in pride. Imagine how James, Albus, and Lily felt.

But the Weasly offspring were born in a time of great happiness, never truly understanding what their parents went through. Their parents weren't too keen on information. Uncle Harry did come by and give awesome week long lectures right before Christmas break though.

"Sleep alright?" Hue asked. Rose shrugged. "Enough. Arthimancy and Ancient Runes have me up the wall. Not to mention OWLS later this year."

"Morning!" James plopped next to them. She smiled at her cousin. He was tall and gangly like Uncle Harry with Ginny's blue eyes and their Qudditch qualities combined. And just like Grandpa James, was a total heart breaker.

"Morning," Hue mumbled as he flipped through a book. James looked at Rose before bursting out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rose laughed and hugged James, her favorite cousin. "Thanks, but I'm just going to keep it on the down low for a while. I don't want people knowing."

"Rose, you never want people to know when it's your birthday." James pointed out.

"He's right," Hue said behind his book. Rose glared at her brother. He always agreed with James.

'Well, I've got to go and start try outs for a new Chaser." James was captain.

"Still won't help you beat Slytherin." Rose smirked. James blew a raspberry at her. The last 4 years Gryffindor had come second place, Ravenclaw and Slytherin taking turns beating them. He walked away just as the crowd was settling in, brushing past another particular fifth year.

Rose's eyes narrowed a bit as this fifth year came over near the Slytherin table and sat near them. She had been appointed prefect for Slytherin.

The other was Scorpius Malfoy.

He was nice enough. But the boy had an everlasting broomstick up his ass ever since he beat her once in Dueling Club. Rose had been number one for a while and there stepped in Scorpius Malfoy.

She was distracted by the flurry of classmates walking in. Eris came and sat next to her, immediately taking whatever was left of Rose's toast. Daniella Dolohov came and sat down across, pouring herself some morning tea.

"I swear if Longbottom assigns us one more Herbology essay, I'm going to hex that Gryffindor's ass and his children so hard he'll be feeling it twenty years later." Daniella hissed, ever the Death Eater grandchild.

"I just hope Lit goes by fast today." Eris snorted.

Lit was short for Magical Literature. It had been instilled after the war, a class specifically designed to expose the children to works of literature that Muggles loved and adored as classics but were secretly written by wizards.

Shakespeare? Some muggles claimed he could've have written as much as he did.

Answer: Time Turners

And it was Romeo&Juliet this term. She groaned as she realized she had left her book in the dorm room until Eris took it out and chucked it at her head.

"Oooo, owls!" Parcels and letters dropped in front of Rose, all from friends and family.

There was a pretty green wrapped one with a gorgeous quill and note book set from Daniella, who loved to write like Rose. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny sent her Honeydukes chocolate and book on Advanced Defense of Dark Arts. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina sent a whole box of the finest Weaslys' Wizard Wheezes products and a boom cleaning kit. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey sent a pretty watch that not only told the time but warned her of appointments. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur sent a collection of exclusive French perfume and a scarf that changed color to complement anything you were wearing. Uncle Charlie sent a pair of custom fitted Dragon hide boots. And lastly Grandad and Grandma gave her homemade fudge and a blue sweater.

Pretty good haul this year.

Rose sent the owls to her room and left with her friends to Lit, whom they had with Ravenclaw. Their teacher was Dennis Creevy.

"Has everyone finished Act One?' Professor Creevy asked once everyone settled down. The class murmured a collective yes and he clapped his hands in joy. A few minutes later and they were acting out a scene in groups. Creevy walked around to check on their progress and quickly called out Scorpius, Rose, and Jenna Boot to act out a scene with Juliet, her mother and father.

The class was staring at the three strangely, enjoying the performance. The three got extra credit and were bouncing as they made their way to Potions.

"What were you all laughing at?" Rose asked as she added salamander blood. Eris giggled.

"You and Scorpius, oh my gosh," Eris laughed. Rose made a face.

"Relax, she's laughing cause you two looked like siblings when you were playing husband and wife. She spent the entire time joking about incest. Not that she can." Daniella snapped. Eris frowned.

"Purebloods stopped doing their brothers long before I was born." She sniffed and chopped up some snake eyes. Rose rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, look the same?"

"Well," Daniella started, "You both smirked at the same time, you're both blonde,"

"You two are crazy. I mean, Scorpius? As if," she responded.

Potions were bottled and brought up to Professor Patil as they trickled out. It was lunch but the girls decided to feast on the chocolate in their dorms before heading to Transfiguration and Astronomy.

Daniella was sucking on a orange crème filled bon bon as Rose flipped through the yearbook from last year, between Scorpius and her.

"There's no way we look alike." Rose protested. Eris kept pointing. "You do!"

"Either way, that dad of his is positively yum." Daniella winked.

Draco Malfoy, still filthy rich still had the body to grace the covers of the numerous Wizarding magazines. He talked business and economics, still looking as hot as he could in his suits.

"Nasty Dan," Rose said as Daniella pulled out one _Galleon Gains _and kissed the cover.

Eris took the magazine and squinted as she compared Draco Malfoy's face and Rose's.

"Yup, nose, hair color, even eye color." Eris said and put the magazine down, starting to talk about a cute dress she found without realizing her effect on Rose.

Rose marched to the mirror and side by side compared Draco's face to hers.

To her horror, the nose was the same. Upturned and snobbish. The hair was the same shade. And even the ears looked identical. Rose paled and sat down.

Rose looked at the box her mother sent her.

_Mum, what have you done_?

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	2. Suspicions, Suspicions

**I know it's short but I promise a much longer chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Charles Zabini and Audrey Flint**

* * *

><p>Herbology.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy frowned as Professor Longbottom, still round faced as ever. He announced they would be digging up space to grow their own Devil's Snare and distributed materials.

They were allowed to pick their own groups of three and headed to their space in the greenhouse, casting the correct spells to mark sure the Devil's Snare wouldn't escape.

"Scorpius, that piece goes there." Charles Zabini corrected. He waved his wand and the incorrectly placed slabs of wood switched places. Audrey Flint pointed at the sack of fertilizer, "Wingardium Leviosa!" It levitated over the wooden box the boys had created and with a flick it dropped in.

"Diffindo," Audrey snapped and the bag tore open. Charles turned the bag to let the fertilizer fall and murmured, "Evanesco," the bag disappearing.

"Ugh," Audrey groaned, "Dragon dung,"

"What else?" Scorpius asked. The Slytherins glared at Neville.

"I hate this bloody class." Audrey muttered. Scorpius was measuring the glass they were to connect to the wood, eventually creating a glass box.

"We know." Scorpius snapped. Audrey never failed to proclaim her hate for dirt. It's no wonder she never took Care for Magical Creatures.

Audrey had inherited her father's dark hair and nastiness. But her teeth were straight and she didn't carry the heavy jaw of her mother Millicent Bulstrode. While her parents were unattractive individuals, Audrey came out quite pretty.

"Rose was looking pretty today." Charles slipped in casually. The two rolled their eyes. He had a bit of a crush on their fellow Slytherin. When he found out Scorpius and Rose were prefects together, he had thrown a fit of jealousy.

Audrey snorted. "Not in your dreams Zabini. Although I'll say she and Scorpius were looking pretty cozy today in Lit." she grinned.

He made a face. "She's pretty, but she's not-"

"Daniella Dolohov." Audrey finished, quirking an eyebrow.

Scorpius colored. "I was going to say, not my type."

"Well excuse me," Audrey answered. Charles was tensed up.

"Trust me, I have no interest in Rose. Besides, she's a half blood." Scorpius reassured.

"She's a _Weasly_." Audrey reminded.

"Granger-Weasly." Zabini retorted.

Ah, the divorce.

It happened during Rose's third year and Hue's first, the marriage that seemed to come out of a fairy tale failed.

HERMIONE NO LONGER WEASLY!

GOLDEN TRIO BROKEN BY DIVORCE!

They came out to the press that the divorce was mutual, that they had fallen out of love. _Witch Weekly _had a five page spread once the divorce was final.

Ron and Hermione shared the children, hyphening their names. But it was never nasty. Rose and Hue had seen it coming. Mummy and Daddy simply didn't love each other enough.

As Charles and Audrey sat there, arguing about who would be the new Beater for Kenmare Kestrels Scorpius fondly thought of his own parents.

Draco and Astoria had no love lost between them. They simply were not made for each other. But unlike the majority of Slytherin purebloods, Scorpius was never subjected to a screaming mother and abusive father. Draco didn't care enough to hit Astoria. They had fulfilled the requirement: produce an heir.

Astoria had been happy to get rid of her son and his muddy shoes. Draco and Astoria separated only a year after Scorpius left for Hogwarts. It seemed that without him to distract their angers, they now confronted what they truly were unhappy about: each other.

The failures of their parents' marriages had made Scorpius soften toward Rose and Hue. He had never had a problem with them, but recognized they both came from families who were huge components in the Second Wizarding War.

But on the topic of parents Scorpius was confused.

He didn't _love _his mother. He wasn't overly close with Draco, but admired his father only as a boy with a rich and powerful father could.

Further more: he looked nothing like her.

Astoria had dark brown hair, almost black with a sheen.

"You got your mother's hair." His Aunt Daphne remarked.

Lies.

Scorpius had a lighter shade of brown. In fact, it resembled Draco's own platinum blonde with dirt. He scowled as he subconsciously ran his hand through his hair. There was also the matter of his teeth. Draco had allowed him to shrink it before he entered Hogwarts.

Audrey still teased him about his blasted _stingers_.

Scorpius sighed and worked to get the glass panels to properly fit, droning out the voice of doubt.

"_You're a pureblood, son, your mother never had to breastfeed you." Draco answered. Scorpius had been asking about his nanny's previous duties._

"_But she's my mum." He protested._

"_Your mother claimed she had better things to do. Eat up now, your meat will get cold."_

Looking at his reflection in the glass, Scorpius stared. Any hint of Astoria. None.

With a gut wrenching twist in his stomach, Scorpius looked at his reflection. Astoria wasn't his mother. She couldn't have been.

So who was?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make everything better!<strong>


	3. Cutting Duel

**Thank you for all of those who corrected my spelling.**

**Weasley. Got it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own.**

* * *

><p>"Are you coming tonight?" Rose asked half way through her potion. Professor Patil had been angry from yesterday's batch and forced them all to make it again. Rose had made hers perfectly well and she didn't mind the extra time to perfect it.<p>

But Daniella was angrily stirring, muttering about how stupid this was and all she wanted to do was become a reporter and start up her own newspaper that didn't publish rubbish like _The Daily Prophet_. She didn't even hear Rose.

"15 minutes," Professor Patil reminded them.

Eris nodded. "Don't worry, we're not skipping out this time. Even if it's a waste of time."

"It is not!" Rose exclaimed. She _loved _Dueling Club.

"Of course it is. Just a bunch of blabbering idiots pretending they know how to fight."

"Oh shut it!"

"Miss Granger-Weasley! 5 from Slytherin, I won't tolerate yelling in my classroom."

Rose hung her head and rolled her eyes. She concentrated on making her Draught of Peace, measuring the correct amount of hellebore. She knew it was going to be on their OWLS and wanted to get it as right as possible.

"Dueling Club?" Rose whispered once Professor Patil was out of ear shot.

"Maybe," Daniella frowned and dumped a tad bit too much hellebore.

"Why not?" Rose asked impatiently. Her friends always avoided going to Dueling Club.

"Because we're the only Slytherins there." Eris answered quietly.

Rose blushed a deep red. How could she be so inconsiderate?

Dueling Club was a suggestion made by Uncle Harry after speaking about a group he had started called Dumbeldore's Army in James' first year. Ever since then, Flitwick, Creevy, and Longbottom managed a meeting every Thursday night to practice spells.

And it was virtually all Gryffindors.

Rose had never noticed since almost all her cousins were in Gryffindor.

"Oh," Rose mumbled, "Sorry,"

"Don't apologize. We just don't like it because they think they actually know what they're doing." Eris said.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Five minutes!"

"What Eris means," Daniella said, "Is that all you guys practice is stuff like _Expelliarmus _and _Furnunculus_."

"Well," Rose bristled, "What should we be learning? We already mastered shielding and impervious."

Daniella and Eris were quiet.

"Well?"

"Time's up, bottle your potions and deliver them here."

After they escaped the class her friends dragged her to the side.

"We're talking real Dueling."

"What would you know about real dueling?" Rose asked, crossing her arms.

"You know, when you turn fifteen…oh that's right, Dan, her dad's a traitor."

"Don't call him that."

"Sorry, habit."

Eris sighed, "When purebloods reach fifteen, or even younger, our parents like to show us a real duel. It's like a rite. They fight each other for example and they make us fight. Builds character they say."

"And its nothing like your little club." Daniella snorted. Rose smirked.

"So that's why Scorpius was able to beat me?"

"Yup, nearly shred his friend Charles Zabini to pieces." Eris nodded.

"Shred?"

"They mean real duels." Daniella confessed. Rose wasn't getting it. Eris and Daniella gave each other a look and leaned in.

"Unforgivables."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to Dueling tonight." Scorpius informed Audrey. She glared at him.<p>

"Um, why?" she asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"Need to practice the basics," he smirked.

Audrey's eyes squinted at him, wondering if he was bullshitting her or not. Her raven hair had been gathered in the celebrated 'messy bun', strands looking like smeared ink against her alabaster complexion. She was in comfortable sage cotton pants and a long, old black sweater of hers that she, Scorpius, and Charles had gotten on a rebellious trip to muggle London. "I'm coming with you." She announced, slipping on her shoes and robe.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, Stingers." She winked and grabbed her wand.

Scorpius turned bright red. "I hate it when you call me that." He said adamantly.

Audrey simply winked and pinched his cheek. It was an affectionate, easy friendship they both enjoyed. "What about Charles?" Scorpius asked.

"He's finishing that Potions essay Patil had assigned last week." She snorted and the two made their way out of the common room, bickering on Audrey's use of 'Stingers'

* * *

><p>"Incendio!"<p>

Scorpius' robes ignited and with a quick "Agumenti" he quickly turned back to Rose.

"Incarcerous!" Ropes appeared and snaked around her body before she could mutter another spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Scorpius cried out, "Levicorpus!"

_Levicorpus_? Rose thought when suddenly she was upside down.

Rose was flushed with anger, blonde curls messy and matted with sweat. Scorpius was exhausted, a vein in his temple had begun to stand out and there was nothing but thunder in his head. Both wrists were sore, voices hoarse. The duel had turned from a simple taunt of Rose's ability to a full on duel. It had lasted fifteen minutes, too long for a duel in this club, but the students had been so captivated by the Slytherins going at it no one bothered to stop them.

The teachers had been trying to stop them but for Scorpius and Rose, it seemed as if there was no one else in the room. Daniella and Eris were leaning against the wall, cheering for Rose and well as Rose's cousins.

Only Audrey had been campaigning for Scorpius and he had won.

"WHAT IS THIS!" McGonagall's voice rang through the room, "Mister Malfoy, I demand you lower Miss Granger-Weasley. Everyone else, dismissed! Longbottom, Creevy, Flitwick, IN MY OFFICE."

Once Rose's feet touched the ground, ropes gone, room empty, McGonagall launched into a lecture of their behavior, of how it was not true to what the Dueling Club had been founded upon. That she was ashamed and that fifty points would be deducted _each _from Slytherin.

"You will be serving detention tomorrow night, meet me at my office with your brooms."

* * *

><p>"I can't even <em>look <em>at him, that intolerable git!" Rose hissed the next morning, bruised and sore from the duel. Eris patted her friend's hand, "Don't worry Rose, it's one detention right?"

"McGonagall didn't mention." She said glumly.

"I would kill Scorpius but us aristocracy need all the males we can get." Daniella said casually, popping a pasty in her mouth. Rose pretended like she didn't hear that and continued to bash Scorpius.

"Excuse me," Audrey suddenly interrupted, "But we're sitting right here."

Rose turned to her left and saw the other trio, including Scorpius looking particularly angry with her.

Before either of them could speak, it was time to go to class and the three exchanged glares.

* * *

><p>"Good, you brought the brooms."<p>

Rose noticed how sleek and shiny Scorpius' broom was compared to hers. It was a long, black wood, and the dark of the night didn't keep it from shining. Hers on the other hand, was battered from Quidditch, a few chips here and there, a copper color with gold printing.

"Follow me." The Headmistress said and they were led outside where the wind instantly hit them, causing both to wrap their robes tight around them. It was a long walk and by the time they had reached their destination, Scorpius had wondered if they were going to serve detention at all.

"You see this?" McGonagall asked, "This is a very old tree, even when I was young we still called it ancient." It was a large, tall, daunting, towering tree Rose couldn't identify. But it had the shade of rust, of blood.

"This is a Cutting Sad Tree." McGonagall said, handing them baskets.

"Cutting Sad?" Scorpius' eyebrow went up.

"The man who found it knew very little English." She explained, "Anyways, this tree is incredibly rare. It grows leaves that when crushed will produce a blood substitute. It works for only minor injuries and it is what the mediwitch uses for Quidditch injuries. Besides being a blood substitute, it's incredibly nutritious and has saved lives now and then from starvation."

"Is there a point to this?" Scorpius asked.

"You will each fly to the top of the tree and gather branches. The ones at top produce the freshest Cutting Sad Sap. I will come for you in three hours."

Rose immediately straddled her broom, kicking off into the air. In her element, Rose aimed for the top where she contentedly levitated her basket and picked off the leaves. Humming an old Wierd Sisters Song, Rose noticed that she was alone. She circled the top of the tree when she spotted the dirty blonde from below.

"Scorpius?" she called out. Down below, Scorpius was on his broom, breathing deeply, hands firm around the handle. "I'll be up, just taking my time!"

Rose shrugged and continued to pick. She moved to the other side, the tree was so large. She examined the leaves which were pale white with crimson veins. They would be pretty if she had not known their purpose. Blood tended to make Rose light headed. It had only gotten better after serving as the Slytherin keeper her third year. But at best she could only handle a bloody nose.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes Rose called out to Scorpius again. "Get up here and help me!" she screamed, irritated she was doing the majority of the work. The basket had been enchanted to hold as much as she had picked. But when she rested her hand under it, it weighed a ton.

Scorpius finally came up to the top, sweat pouring down his temple, breathing ragged.

"Start picking." Rose glared, her arm still sore from the duel.

Scorpius gave her a curt nod and rigidly stuck out his wand, casting a similar spell on his own basket and began to snatch the leaves up one by one, slow and steady, his other hand tight on the handle.

As Rose started to pay more attention to his flying and his broom, she spent half of her time admiring the condition of his broom. _He must polish that thing every night._ She thought jealously, she had no such time for that. _It must be so nice to take it out like that, all fresh-_

Then Rose realized.

She had never seen Scorpius fly.

Her eyes averted to his face, so stony, so concentrated. His veins bulged, hand was still firm.

Sweet Merlin. He didn't take good care of his broom. He didn't use it at all. The broom was freaking _new_. And he wasn't concentrating on the task, _he was concentrating on not falling_.

He didn't fly. Rose didn't realize she had been staring until he snarled at her, "Something to ask, Weasley?"

Immediately, "Granger-Weasley, thank you very much, nothing to ask, just couldn't help notice how scared you were of heights." Rose put on her best smirk that seemed to puzzle Scorpius for a moment.

He immediately reddened, "W-w-what! I'm not scared!"

"Prove it, Malfoy." Rose shrugged, letting go of her broom and remaining comfortable.

Taking a deeper breath, Scorpius followed suit, letting go.

"Now fly above me."

Scorpius didn't move.

"Unless you want me to tell everyone in our house…"

"Oh shit, whatever," Scorpius snarled back at her and flew above her.

Satisfied, Rose grinned.

"Now, higher."

"No."

"Scared?"

"It's dangerous."

"I see," Rose started when Scorpius sighed and continued to rise higher, sweat pouring from his face, back, arms with fear. He would never admit that and his stubbornness yet his fear of flying reminded Rose of her mum who would rather hex herself to hell and back before she got on a broom. Just as Rose started to ponder, she realized he was going to far.

"Hey, it's alright, come down!" she said.

The sweat was collecting at his wrists and with the moisture and sleekness of his handle, Scorpius' grip started to slip.

Panicking, Scorpius started to mutter, "Shit, shit,"

"Come down!"

"I AM TRYING."

Rose could see he was too scared and lowered her basket down to the ground, flying toward Scorpius, holding her hand just a few inches away when-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SCORPIUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here ya go, another chappie!<strong>

**REVIEWS FUEL MY WRITING.**


	4. Lattes and Love

**Disclaimer: Duh.**

* * *

><p>"Would you like to go get coffee sometime?" Hermione looked up from her desk, face to face with Peter Abbott from International Cooperation. He was cute and Hermione enjoyed his small talk whenever they waited in line for lattes at the cart in the lobby. He was also younger. Like, was a seventh year when Rose was a first year.<p>

Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not really interested in dating right now, Peter." The disappointment on his face was clear but he nodded and straightened up, "Well, good talking to you," he said before walking away.

"Ouch." Ginny commented, handing Hermione her latte, "Rejection at its finest."

"Don't you have a Mr. Potter waiting for you upstairs?" she teased. Ginny laughed and walked off in the opposite direction of Peter, headed for the elevator.

Hermione worked at the Ministry in Law Enforcement after a brief stint with the Control and Regulations of Magical Creatures department. It was hard work but worth it and Hermione enjoyed being able to say she was a lawyer whenever she visited the muggle world. Once a week Ginny always came to visit her and the boys after practice with her Quidditch team and it was one of the few highlights in her life.

She sat at her desk and looked over some files for cases pending, chewing on her quill when her hand reached for the latte, effectively knocking it over. "Damn," she muttered, picking the cup up and throwing it in the wastebasket underneath the desk. She picked up the photo frame at the edge of her desk to make sure the coffee didn't reach it as she made it disappear with her wand.

Hermione put the frame back down, smiling at the photo it held. It was one Ron took, actually. Over summer holiday they had taken the kids to Paris together. The shot was one with Hermione in the middle of Hue and Rose, her arms over their shoulders as they cuddled with the Seine in the background. She stayed for a moment, grinning at the memories.

When the divorce happened she and Ron promised to give the kids a stable home life as possible. Since they didn't want to split them up too much over the summer they would usually go on vacation together before spending the rest of their holiday with the rest of the Weasley cousins.

Hermione stood up to get another latte, walking quickly and brushing off her skirt she didn't notice bumping into another person.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, holding out a napkin as the man's own latte sloshed down his white Oxford shirt.

"It's no problem…Granger! Who would've known you were so clumsy?" She looked up to see Draco Malfoy grinning down at her like the ferret he always was.

"Sorry Malfoy, I wasn't looking." She crumpled the napkin her hand, averting eye contact.

"Well, I'll say that you owe me a mocha."

Hermione looked up and felt her heart give a start as she stared into his eyes.

"_We can't keep doing this." Hermione was whispering as Draco's fingers were already going up her skirt. He nodded, "Last time," he agreed as she unbuckled his belt. _

_They were in the library. What started off as insult sparring during the late hours of the night turned into friendly banter and then something more than friendly. _

_It was sixth year. Horcruxes and the plan to kill Dumbledore weighed heavily on the teenagers' minds but one in a while when they were alone they were allowed to forget. _

_His teeth were leaving marks on her neck, one hand rubbing over her bud frantically, the other unbuttoning her shirt. Hermione was working away, her hand sliding over his cock with urgency while she held onto him. The two were keeping their best to be quiet but a little moan and groan escaped now and then. _

_He finally lifted her legs up and around his waist they went. He locked eyes with her as he buried himself inside. "No, look at me." He said harshly, his hand on his chin. Hermione gazed into those blue eyes as he pumped himself inside of her. Their noses were touching but never their lips. As she started to feel like she going to come her eyes started to roll until he repeated, "No, look at me." She was startled. He was pleading. _

_As they were getting dressed they didn't say a word. They always claimed it would be the last time but it never was. But this time it felt different. Draco was casting glances at her, thinking she didn't noticed until she asked, "What?" _

_His eyes were piercing in the dark library. He sauntered over to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_Bye, Granger." _

_The next day Dumbledore died._

"Yeah, I guess I owe you a mocha."

The pair took the elevator to the lobby and walked to the cart together, making small talk.

"So what were you doing so close to my desk?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I came by for some documents to give Peter Abbott. Padma Patil was helping me work out these contracts with the ministry. I'm expanding Malfoy Enterprises to America. New York actually. She helped me a few years back on a deal with Japan." They had reached the line for the coffee cart.

"Why the expansion? Not enough money for you?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked.

"We're not just an investment firm, we're into marketing and now technology."

"Technology?"

"The muggles are great starting points." Draco smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

A silence ensued as they both stood in line.

Hermione had grown a lot through the years and was looking quite good for a woman who worked all day, had two children, went through a divorce, and celebrated her 35th birthday. Her hair was unmanageable as ever but her put it up in a bun the majority of the time. Her frame had gathered weight, especially around her stomach and her thighs had grown but what was to be expected when you never had time for exercise? But her face was unchanged. It was a little worn from stress but when you looked at Hermione it was like a snapshot out of the history books. She had the same smile and her eyes were timeless.

As for Draco, he was looking better than during his Hogwarts years. His jaw was sharp, his hair was gelled, his body was toned and he still had girls clamoring over him. In many ways he gave off the 'bachelor' vibe. He tried to raise Scorpius as best he could but like he was taught by Lucius, he thought Astoria was better suited for it.

Two owls flew in with letters for each of them. They took the letters and opened it quickly, glancing at each other suspiciously.

**Ms. Granger,**

** Last night your daughter Rose Granger-Weasley was injured during detention. She is requesting your presence.**

Neville had signed off the note.

"Was your son involved?" Hermione asked. Draco looked up and nodded, "Hurt during detention?"

"Guess we can forget the mocha. Let's take the floo network."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your support! Keep reviewing!<strong>


End file.
